Dimensional Jaunter
Dimensional jaunters discover and travel to all the secret places of both the mortal and immortal spheres, which often puts them at odds with authorities. Many find work as messengers, heralds, envoys, runners, couriers, dispatch riders, and emissaries the world over. Abilities Jaunting (Su) Each day, the rogue gains a pool of supernatural motes of movement equal to three plus her rogue class level. Using a mote of movement does not provoke an attack of opportunity nor does teleporting. You can use these motes to perform a number of effects but you can only expend one mote of movement each round. * Instant Liberation (Su): As a swift action, the rogue can expend a mote of movement to instantaneously teleport to a standing position from prone position or whisks herself out of a grapple losing the grappled and pinned conditions and is teleported to the nearest unoccupied square the rogue chooses. * Instant Escape (Su): The rogue automatically expends a mote of movement to instantly blink to avoid any confirmed critical hit or any attack that would reduce her to 0 hit points or less, this ability only operates if the rogue chooses to avoid the critical hit. Avoiding the hit requires a successful Reflex save (DC 10 + ½ the attack bonus or the DC of the spell/effect) though she adds her Charisma modifier to this save rather than her Dexterity modifier. In the case of a damaging spell or ability that would reduce the character to 0 hit points or less, this effectively grants the rogue a second saving throw to negate the spell or effect. This ability expends a mote of movement even if the rogue has used one already for this round, however this ability can only function once per round. If you the rogue is at least 10th level you she does not need to spend a mote of movement to use the narrow escape ability; she need have at least one point in her mote of movement pool. * Dimensional Hop (Su): As a move action the rogue can expend a mote of movement to instantaneously teleport to any other spot within 25 ft. + 5 ft./2 rogue class levels If the spot the rogue chooses is within line of sight, the rogue arrive there unerringly. If the destination is not in line of sight, the rogue must be able to visualize the spot or state the direction and distance to it, but the hop has a 25% chance of a mishap and the rogue cannot take any further actions until the rogue’s next turn. No matter what the rogue’s destination, the rogue can transport only herself and a maximum 100 lbs. (or your maximum load, whichever is less) of objects you carry or touch. You cannot transport any creature except for the rogue’s familiar or an animal companion or cohort of up to Tiny size (whose weight counts against your load limit). If the rogue suffers a mishap or arrives in a place already occupied by a solid body, the rogue and any creatures with her take 1d6 points of damage and are shunted to closest random open space on a suitable surface of the intended location. If the rogue is at least 8th level this can functions as dimension door instead. Section 15: Copyright Notice The Secrets of the Divine: Adventure, Earth, Magic & Water Copyright © 2014 Steven D. Russell, Author Steven D. Russell. This ability replaces trapfinding. Disappearing (Su) At 3rd level the jaunter knows how to use her special distortion ability to deceive the senses of her observers. Every day she gains a pool of stealth points equal to her jaunter class level. These points refresh at the start of each day. Before making a Stealth check, she can choose to put stealth points into the roll, gaining a bonus on Stealth checks equal to the number of stealth points she puts into the roll. If she gains a bonus to Stealth checks because of a feat (such as Skill Focus Stealth), she adds a number of points to her stealth pool equal to the bonus the feat grants. This ability replaces the trapsense bonus gained at 3rd level. Remove any Trace (Su) At 6th level the jaunter knows how to dispose of trace evidence using her special distortion abilities, such as removing blood, hair, footprints, fingerprints, etc. though not major evidence such as a body or disposing of a weapon. She can use her stealth points to increase the DC track her using Survival and on Disguise skill checks. If she gains a bonus on Disguise checks because of a feat (such as Skill Focus Disguise), she adds a number of points to her stealth pool equal to the bonus the feat grants. This ability replaces the trapsense bonus gained at 6th level. Jaunter’s Maneuver (Su) At 9th level the jaunter learns how to manipulate special dimensions to give him an advantage in combat he can remove points from his stealth pool to add to his Combat Maneuver Bonus. She can also expend a point as a free action (even if it is not her turn) so as not to provoke an attack of opportunity when performing a Combat Maneuver. If she gains a bonus on Combat Maneuver checks because of a feat (such as the Dirty Trick Feat), she adds a number of points to her stealth pool equal to the bonus the feat grants. *This ability replaces the trapsense bonus gained at 9th level. Jaunter’s Message (Su) At 15th level the dimensional jaunter can as an immediate action expend a point from her stealth pool, and speak to an ally, providing morale support. The message is conveyed to him via a whispering wind type effect, though in reality it is distorting space so that her voice teleports the distance; if the ally can hear understand her, this ally gains a morale bonus equal to the jaunter’s Charisma modifier on his next d20 roll. The jaunter can gain an additional use of this ability as a move action and as a standard action allowing her to effect up to three allies in a single round (if she has the stealth points to spend on each use). She can only affect the same ally a number of times per day equal to her Charisma modifier. She cannot provide the bonus to herself. This ability is a sonic, mind affecting, language dependent effect. This does not allow two-way communications so you must be aware of the situation your ally faces in order to grant the bonus. *This ability replaces the trapsense bonus gained at 12th level. Jaunter’s Threat (Su) At 18th level the jaunter can as an immediate action expend a point from her stealth pool and speak to an opponent issuing a threat via his jaunter’s message ability. If the target opponent can hear you and understand you he must succeed at a Will save (DC 10+1/2 the jaunter’s class level + her Charisma modifier) or suffer a morale penalty equal to the jaunter’s Charisma modifier on his next d20 roll. The jaunter can gain an additional use of this ability as a move action and as a standard action allowing you to affect up to three target opponents in a single round (if she has the stealth points to spend on each use). This ability is a sonic, language dependent, mind-affecting effect. This ability replaces the trapsense bonus gained at 15th level. Jaunter’s Terminus (Su) As a move action, the rogue can expend 5 motes of movement and send a target within 100 ft. + 10 ft./rogue class level, upon a failed Will Save (DC 10+1/2 the rogue’s class level + her Charisma modifier) as greater teleport to any location upon the same plane. This is usually a terminal location she knows about such as the bottom of the world’s deepest ocean trench, the void of outer space, or the heart of an active volcano; regardless the subject suffers 200 points of damage of a type appropriate to the location upon a failed save (DC 20 + the rogue’s Charisma modifier). Upon a successful save the dimensional rift fails to suck the target through though, he still suffers 100 points of damage but afterwards is immune to the effects of Jaunter’s Terminus for 24 hours. This ability replaces master strike.